Because ventilation is desired during many welding operations, there have been advancements in ventilation/fume extraction systems, including those used with robotic and semi-automatic welding operations. However, these ventilation systems typically utilize stationary fume extraction systems where the extraction nozzle is fixed relative to a work surface. This fixed relationship can sometimes minimize the effectiveness of the ventilation systems as in many robotic and semi-automatic welding systems the workpieces are moved to different locations for different operations. Typically, when this occurs either the ventilation is compromised or multiple ventilation systems are required.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.